Trust
is the 18th episode of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. It originally aired on March 8, 2003. Stratos must form an uneasy alliance with Trap-Jaw to survive the perilous Ice Mountains. Summary After Mer-Man is broken out of the Eternian prison by Tri-Klops, the Masters come to the decision they need something stronger to use for the prison walls. Stratos mentions Eternium, said to be the strongest substance known on Eternia. He offers to search in the Ice Mountains for some. Man-At-Arms gives him a hand-held scanner to search for unusual metals. Through the use of Tri-Klops' Doomseekers, Skeletor learns of the Eternium and sends Trap-Jaw after Stratos. Trap-Jaw, excited by the idea of becoming invincible, agrees, though somewhat reluctant to go alone. Skeletor assures him the rest of the Evil Warriors will follow should Eternium be found. Stratos is able to rather quickly locate some Eternium despite the inhospitable weather in the Mountains. Unfortunately, before he is able to locate it properly, he is attacked by Trap-Jaw. In the ensuing fight, both Stratos and Trap-Jaw are thrown into icy caves and both are injured. Stratos suffers a broken wing while Trap-Jaw suffers a broken leg. Stratos gains the upperhand and Trap-Jaw's weapon. The other Masters, having lost contact with Stratos and knowing the storms in the Mountains are worsening, become concerned. Adam "notices" He-Man walking by and transforms himself. He heads for the Ice Mountains. Meanwhile, Stratos and Trap-Jaw have been forced to come to an uneasy alliance owing to the hidden danger of some sort of creatures tracking them in the ice caves. He-Man arrives in the Ice Mountains to find what he originally believes to be Tri-Klops' vehicle. Skeletor and the other Evil Warriors have arrived on scene however, and they are able to overcome He-man, sending him plummeting down an icy crevice. Having blocked off their path from their still unknown pursuers, Stratos and Trap-Jaw are looking for an escape route. A hole in the cavern ceiling is the key and they look to be able to reach it with Trap-Jaw's grapple. As they are making progress, their pursuers break through the snow. Trap-Jaw, seeing his chance, head-butts Stratos and watches him fall to land unconscious on the cavern floor. We see the Kulataks for the first time as they surround Stratos. Battle Cat searches the Ice Mountains for He-Man, digging in the snow until He-man smashes his way to the surface. The two continue their search for their missing comrade. Stratos awakens in the village of the Kulataks, where their leader accuses Stratos of trying to steal the Eternium. Stratos explains that he did not know about the Kulatak's existence and that the Masters would never take something from them. He asks for their trust. Trap-Jaw makes his appearance, trying to convince the Kulataks he is the one they should trust. The Kulatak leader needs time to think on which to trust and orders both locked up until he can decide. In the storage closet both Stratos and Trap-Jaw are left alone with a crate of Eternium. Trap-Jaw immediately tries to eat the metal in order to make himself invincible, though Stratos attempts to stop him. It was all a ruse however, by the Kulatak leader who now knows which to trust. However, Skeletor arrives, ready to seize the Eternium. Stratos stops the Evil Sorcerer from harming the Kulatak leader, but is injured himself in the process. Thankfully, He-man drops through the ceiling to save the day. Skeletor and his warriors leave and He-man helps the Kulataks to protect their Eternium. Stratos thanks the Kulataks for teaching him a valuable lesson that trust is not always based on word, but on deed. Moral Stratos: "We all want to be trusted. But to earn the trust of others, it's important to be trustworthy. And that means: keeping your word, being honest and of course: speaking the truth. Until next time." Heroic Warriors *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Mekaneck *Ram-Man *Stratos *Teela Allies *Royal Guards *Kulatak Evil Warriors *Beastman *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor *Trap-Jaw *Tri-Klops Villains Locations *Eternos *Snake Mountain *Stilia Vehicles *Terrordactyl Technology *Doomseeker Creatures *Griffins Artifacts *Eternium *Deterium Cast * Cam Clarke as He-Man/Prince Adam * Kathleen Barr as Evil-Lyn * Lisa Ann Beley as Teela * Garry Chalk as Man-At-Arms * Brian Dobson as Skeletor and Royal Guard * Paul Dobson as Tri-Klops and Trap-Jaw * Gabe Khouth as Mekaneck * Campbell Lane as Elder Kulatak * Scott McNeil as Beastman, Stratos, Merman and Ram-Man Trivia *The cold weather clothing He-Man wears while in the Mystic Mountains is based on the "Ice Armor He-Man" action figure released in 2003 by Mattel. *Eternium was first mentioned in the Filmation He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episode Double Edged Sword. *When the Evil Warriors arrive on their Griffins and Skeletor says 'the whole gang's here, now' part of his chest armor changes from light blue to it's normal dark blue color. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) episodes